Questions and answers
by Margot-Eve
Summary: AU. What can I say. What if the hologram stayed on? In Roxanne's apartment Megamind makes a decision and Roxanne has questions and demands answers. Fluffy. Rated T because I kinda like this category xD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Megamind' although it would be nice if I owned him... ;] (Who wouldn't want that, face my Death Ray!)

* * *

He felt like he was floating. As if the night had became a day, the birds were singing and world was beautiful. Despite of Minion leaving him… And she had kissed him! Boy, that was… he could not find the words to describe that. But it made him feel happy, sweet, warm and fuzzy feelings and a bit dizzy. Now they were at her apartment doors. Roxanne invited him over, so she could show him her discovery…and maybe for some more kisses… hmm… he felt a goofy smile appeared on his face.

"Why so deep in thoughts?" the brunette asked him with an impish smile. God, she was so gorgeous…

"I'm thinking that you're beautiful." He blurted, realizing, a second too late what he was saying.

She blushed a little and chuckled. They entered her home. Roxanne dropped her keys on a nearby table and led him to the hanging cards.

"We need to stand on balcony to see it fully." She said going to the balcony doors.

"Right." Oh, how smart she was, wasn't she? Figuring his plan like this… Hmm, smart, beautiful and strong… His brain was in a complete love haze, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

She couldn't help but smile a bit shy at him. She really liked this way I which he looked at her. She opened the doors and took one step on the balcony.

Then he looked to the left and saw a mirror. There he was. 'Bernard' and Roxanne. Somehow this image stung him straight into the heart. _I may not know much, but the bad guy doesn't get the girl!_ Minion's voice echoed in his head. He gulped. He would never be with her if not this whole 'Bernard accident'. All of his previous happiness escaped from him like an air from the balloon. _Damn you Minion! You're not right… I hope…_ When he looked at her he had made a decision. Either way he would achieve what he had planed anyway.

"Bernard, what's wrong?" he flinched when she called him that name. He took a deep breath, caught her wrist and pulled her back into the apartment, closing the balcony doors.

Roxanne observed him, he suddenly became so tense, like there was something bothering him. She wanted to know what it was and help him.

"Iloveyou." He blurted out and she needed a second to understand what he had said, but before she could somehow answer to that he continued. "I…" Deep breath. "I. Would. Do. Anything. For you." He said each word as if it was a horrible effort to speak them. "I realized it a few minutes before. I want to be who you want me to be. I care about you more than you can imagine, but…"

He stopped trying not to freak out. What done is done, he made a decision and even if his going to lose this fight, at least he had some memories to hold on to. He would go to find Minion made an attempt to apologize and then continue with being the villain.

"But?" she waited for him to go on. He was trying to say something important, and somehow this was starting to scare her. What if he already had a girlfriend or worse, a wife? Had a mortal disease and had few months of life, or simply did not wanted to continue their relationship because of her crazy lifestyle? She swore to God if it was the last one, she would personally go and kick Megamind's ass for ruining this…

"But I can continue this.." _oh, God no, nononono._ "by lying to you, anymore."

_Please God, let it be a girlfriend, he could simply broke up with her, or the disease. I can handle that! _Her mind went into frenzy as she watched him taking few steps back raising his right hand.

"Please" he said. "All I did during those few weeks I did for you…"

_Few weeks? Yes, he was a great help and wonderful company but what… Oh, holy shit!_

She covered her mouth and stepped away from him, her back hit the glass door. _Dear God…_

Roxanne couldn't move, she was in total shock. Taken completely off guard, by surprise. She could not expect…

"Megamind…?" she whispered, her voice shaking. Instead of Bernard she saw the blue alien, who also looked… scared? Of what? Her self defense kicked in and her eyes started to look after something she could hit him with. "What's going on? Bernard…"

"I was Bernard all this time" the villain tried to reach her but she avoided his hand.

"Don't…" there was a warning in her voice. "You lied to me!" How could he! The nerve! She felt rage building in, she felt betrayed, hurt. What was he thinking?

"I'm… sorry..." Megamind dropped his head. So this is it… he felt like something heavy had been placed in his chest and throat. He needed to leave. Oh, how stupid he was… _Minion, yet again you were right…_ The blue man turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm, stopping him.

Roxanne was not sure of what to think now, taking into consideration what he had just said, and the fact of those few weeks… She remembered what she had said this afternoon. Apparently she was the one to 'tame this monster', who came to be not as monstrous as she thought, to tell the truth she felt safe with him… even now. Still, it was him who killed Metro Man and terrorized the city. He's a villain for crying out loud!

"Wait." He did not turn to face her. "Why? Why did you do this? What you wanted to gain with this? And why did you revealed yourself now?"

This made Megamind look into her eyes, oh how beautiful eyes she had… He tried to answer, but his voice could not come out. But she understood anyway. His own, green eyes were like an opened book to her.

"Oh… I can't believe this… Did you think that I would ever be with you?" she said it like it was a normal question, not an impossibility, but something that surprised her. Still it hurt pretty badly. Megamind dropped his eyes looking away from her.

"No."

This surprised her even more. Did the flamboyant, vain and cocky villain say what he just said? He continued to meet her even if he knew this had no chances of surviving? That she would reject him, anyway…

"Then why?"

"You… made me feel happy… But this doesn't matter now, I should leave…"

But she did not let go of his arm. There was a storm in both her mind and heart. She knew this alien for what? Ten years? Megamind started kidnapping her in college, he was the villain. More and more predictable with time, yes. But still a bad guy, the one who ended up in jail after another lost battle with Metro Man. He was so stubborn, he seemed to never learn his lesson and everything happened again. Kidnap Roxanne, call Metro Man, fight, loose and get dragged to jail. She never really bothered to get to know him better. And now, those dates with 'Bernard'… she had tons of questions with no answers.

"I'm… confused…" she finally said. "I need to sit down…" she had freed his arm and sat on the couch. The reporter dropped her head holding it in her hands, trying to fight upcoming headache.

That made also Megamind confused. Should he leave now? He shifted nervously and watched her, expecting her to give him the answer.

"How long?" she asked him

"Since the museum, when you were chasing me, I bumped into the real Bernard and to avoid you to find me out I dehydrated him and took his place…" He would not tell her it was because of the pajama, he was wearing at that time. "Then you found my lair, we infused Hal with Metro Mans powers and then… you hugged me, called me your partner…" he slowly was falling into the rant mode, but fortunately Roxanne asked next question.

"Where's Bernard now?"

"… My pocket…?"

She rolled her eyes, but decided to ignore that for now.

"Why did you created Tighten?"

"It's Titan. Apparently I'm not the only one with pronunciation problem…" the alien snorted, at least he did not have a problem with pronouncing his own name, unlike that dork. Then Megamind saw Roxanne's unimpressed look and explained. "After… what happened to Metro Man I realized I have no purpose in my life. What's the point of being evil if there's no good to challenge you? I was lost and bored out of my mind. Or as you have put it, I missed my ass being kicked…" he sighed. "Look, I admit I wanted to win. But not like this. I never expected myself to win. I always planned ahead, preparing myself for the defeat. One time success? Sure, why not! But then everything would return to normal. I would lose ant all this game would return to normal… I knew him for 30 years, Roxanne. In some kind of a twisted sense, he was close to a friend, shortly behind Minion. Then the Death Ray… I've lost my purpose. And then you came with that line. Hero's aren't born they are made. So I've found a DNA samples on Metro Man's cape. We infused Hal. So I've followed him, told him I was his 'Space Dad' and trained him to be the hero. So everything would be like before…" he finished feeling really tired.

"What about me?"

He raised his brows surprised. "I… I don't know… I did not plan to… fell for you… It was an accident. But I would probably come with some good cover to explain…"

Megamind looked defenseless. She sighed, yep the headache was there. It was a lot of information to proceed. She needed to think, but before that… one more thing.

"Sit here." Roxanne placed her had next to her waiting.

The blue man gulped again. What did she wanted from him? Why she hadn't thrown him out of her apartment? But he obeyed and sat next to her.

"Could you take off you gloves?"

"What for?"

"You owe me, Megamind." She reminded him and he had no choice but to do this. When the gloves were gone she took his hands into her own, surprising him, yet again.

His skin felt different. Was smoother than human's. But pleasant in touch. Long fingers, with white fingernails, his hands looked delicate but definitely had certain strength in them. Just by touching those hands she felt more content, safer. She looked into his eyes, she thought belonged to someone else.

What he told her, what had happened now made sense. Next question.

"During our dates. The stories you told me, about yourself…" she didn't need to finish, he understood.

"They were all true." He admitted.

Megamind watched her, she was not repulsed by his touch, holding her hands like that made his heart jump with joy. Was he getting a second chance?

Roxanne knew she should be angry. Furious even. But couldn't. Part of her refused to stay angry at him. He said he can change. He was the person she fell for. Still she did not wanted to be a fool. A lot of men across the world told things like that to women, some were serious, some just lied. But if he was saying the truth… Was she in love with him? Heck, the death of Metro Man was not something she could easily over look, but he told her the truth… On the other hand, sooner or later, all this 'hero versus villain' thing would end up with one of them dead… But it wasn't an excuse… Oh, she should have visit Wayne's hideout… maybe there she could finally think thing through without Megamind invading her mind and life. The last question… She should have done that long time ago, but was to preoccupied with 'Bernard' and figuring out Megamind's plans… She would do this tomorrow

"Roxanne?" her touch was pleasant but couldn't she let go of his hands? The alien was not used to such a long skin contact with a human.

"Sorry" she came back to reality, but not letting go of his hands. "I have one more thing to ask you."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Could you… Kiss me, like in the restaurant?"

His jaw dropped heart skipped a bit and his brain shut down. Did she just ask him, what he thought she asked him?

"Okay…" Megamind touched her cheek with finally free right hand. Her skin was so soft… He lost the track of what was going on. Nervous, like never before he leaned closer to her and got a glance of the look in her eyes. He was doomed. Forget Metro Man or any other nemesis he would meet in the future. He knew that Roxanne was going to be the death of his… He looked at her lips and placed one delicate kiss on them. Then he decided he wanted a bit more, so kissed her again. Longer.

It was Roxanne's brain turn to shut down. Her heart danced a cancan. And a swarm of butterflies took a flight in her stomach. Toes curled, and this was only a small, innocent kiss. Time stopped for the both of them. And when they parted she had her answer…

"I love you too…" she whispered into his ear. "But you need to take care of Hal anyway, you hear me?"

He smiled with his goofy smile.

"Anything for you…" he whispered back.

* * *

Like it, hate it. Rate and Review so I'll get more crazy ideas like that!


	2. not a chapter, but please read it

It's not a chapter, not yet. It's information and a favor to ask you guys. This story of mine got more reviews in such a short period of time than my other stories and I would like to thank you all of you guys, reviewers, 'alerters' and simple viewers for reading it. But I feel obligated to tell you this. On is a story called 'Dinner Date Gone Right' by AlphaCentari1027. Read it people and review it, if you could, please. It was a mere accident, but both of our stories are similar. If you were so kind, give her your feedback. She deserves it, probably more than I do.

I wanted to continue this story, but right now I really need to think about it.

A bit embarrassed by the situation

Your Faithfully

MargotEve


	3. Chapter 2

If yesterday the birds were singing, today, they were making the bird version of Heineken Festival. Megamind felt like dancing, jumping and doing all the non-villainous things that would ruin his reputation. For example, screaming at top of his lungs, saying something like:

"I'M IN LOVE WITH ROXANNE RITCHI, AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO KNOWS ABOUT IT!"

Oh, wait. He just did that…

He left Roxanne's apartment the next morning. It wasn't like anything happened, no. Roxanne just didn't want him to leave in the middle of the night. Super villain or not, the reporter insisted he would stay. On the couch, of course. Not a problem. He was OK with couches, and Roxanne's couch was even better. No need to worry, really.

He stayed for breakfast, too. _Ah, she looked so lovely in her kitchen…_

"Do you like them?" she asked him during their meal.

"Mhmm." He stared at her with wonder in his eyes. She giggled. _God, her laugh was the most beautiful sound…_

"Megamind, I asked if you like your pancakes."

"Oh, panned cakes. Yes. Very good." He snapped from his daze and tried to think straight.

"Really? You haven't tried them, yet."

He looked down at his plate. Oops… she was right. So he quickly took a bite.

"They're really good," he told her with his mouth full, then swallowed. "I mean _really_ good… Well, maybe not like Minion's…" He sent her a panicked glance. "I mean, yours are _fantastic_, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay. I'm glad you like them." She smiled and once again, he couldn't remember why he'd been so scared about telling her the truth.

When it was time to leave, they kissed again, and when the door closed he had this wide, goofy smile spread upon his face. She told him something before they'd said goodbye… What was it?

"Aaaaahhhh!" Oh, right. The disguise generator… Oh, well. He couldn't care less. He only hoped the doorman didn't have a heart attack, or something. The people were jumping out of his way as he walked down the streets, but he took no notice of them. After his declaration they were staring at him like he was even crazier than usual. A young man tapped his forehead and whispered "Cuckoo" to his friends when Megamind passed them.

But the villain didn't care. The sky was blue, the weather was nice. He only needed to get to his invisible car…Wait a minute… Where _was_ the invisible car?

When Roxanne closed the doors behind Megamind, she allowed a heavy sigh to escape her lips. She had to admit it; she was in love with him, no matter how insane it sounded. She'd known him since high school, so it wasn't so hard to understand him, and the past few weeks proved that the alien man was good at heart even if he tried so hard to cover it. She wasn't having any second thoughts, no. What troubled Roxanne was the public opinion. She, after all, was supposed to be the late Metro Man's girlfriend, so how would people take it if they found out that she'd started dating the villain responsible for the hero's death? What would her mother say? Ugh, she knew this would result in a _loooong_ talk with her, but when Roxanne decided on something, there was no turning back.

During those weeks, she knew she had met the _real_ Megamind. Funny, charming, a bit shy, and a caring person, scared of rejection. But the flamboyant personality was also there, and made him even more interesting. That was why she was maybe a bit too fast in accepting his feelings and not kicking him out of her apartment. It probably _was_ a tremendous amount of effort for him to gather his guts and tell the truth. This was a big plus on his account.

There was also Titan. Roxanne just couldn't shake the bad feelings off. There'll be troubles with Hal. Ugh, Megamind and his "_genius_" plan! Where was Minion to bring the blue villain to Earth with this one? Probably trying to do so, but Megamind was even more stubborn than she was. Metro Man's powers… Now she _really_ missed Wayne…

Oh, she never had any feelings for him. Well, she did go on one date with him back in high school, but during which she got so bored that she never tried it ever again. Not that Wayne was a bad person, no. He was a great man, but not for her. Friend? Of course, but not a boyfriend. Knowing that Megamind was the cause of his demise hurt. This would eventually be a problem, but maybe with time, she'll get over it. The hero was a little persistent in asking her out, after all.

Remembering back to her teenage years, she'd actually had this discussion with her friends. 'What _is_ your type?' She chuckled. Oh, how would they be surprised to see that her 'type' was actually Megamind. _"How wild is it?"_ she thought to herself quoting the said alien.

The reporter, with a cup of hot tea, stood in front of the hanging cards. She noticed one labeled 'Copper plus Death Ray' and some equitation beneath. Her mind drifted to that fateful kidnapping. Metro Man in the observatory, weakened by the copper, a dumbfounded Megamind, the explosion…

Her mind clicked. _Wait a minute!_ She placed her cup on the table and grabbed her cell phone. After few rings she's heard a familiar male's voice.

"Terence? I need to ask you a few questions, okay? It's important."

Megamind was very proud of his Brainbots. The robots were his most genius inventions. He called them, and the little machines had delivered him his hover bike (still in testing), so he could ride back to the Evil Lair… He entered through the doors shouting:

"Minion, have you prepared the Black Mamba?"

Silence answered him. The villain's face fell; he had hoped that maybe, just maybe, his best friend would be back acting like nothing had happened. Guess he was wrong… Where could Minion be? Was he safe? Megamind made another decision; when he was done with Titan (or Tighten, whichever), he'd go and find his minion and apologize. It seemed he was pretty good with that, so it would be piece of cake to convince the fish to forget about their disagreement. Roxanne forgave him, so why wouldn't Minion? But back to business. He stood in front of the Black Mamba closet; it was still looking menacing, so it would be efficient. Titian would never know what hit him, when the villain would be finished with the new 'hero'…

Few hours later…

OK, that was a bad idea. In a BAD, bad idea sense. But how could he have predicted that Titan would turn evil? And on top of that, even more evil than Megamind ever was… And on top of _that_, he had just informed the man of his and Roxanne's relationship! (Maybe he exaggerated things a bit too much, but who could blame him?) He had to get to Roxanne ASAP! She was a smart woman. She would tell him what to do, since Minion was absent in duty. He also needed to take her out of her apartment, before Titan would get the idea of hurting her…

The door bell went crazy; who on Earth was in such a hurry to see her? Roxanne peeked through the peephole. That was obvious… She opened the doors and let the villain in.

"What happened?" she asked when she noticed how nervous and tensed up he was. Roxanne also noticed the state of his costume. She hoped he wasn't seriously hurt.

"The copper didn't work! Why didn't it work? Copper worked perfectly well last time!" He ran straight to the cards, taking a closer look.

"What copper? This doesn't make any sense." Roxanne walked over to her window and saw a strand of black smoke somewhere in the downtown.

"Titan's a villain. I made a movable dome of copper in case of an emergency, but it didn't work!"

"Villain? Hal's a villain now? Oh, isn't this just great! Another one of your plans has backfired on you!" She couldn't hold her sarcasm as well as shock. Her worries appeared to be right.

"I know. But if we don't find his weakness, he'll destroy the whole city. You knew Metro Men better than anyone, and we need data." Megamind placed his hands on her shoulders with a serious look on his face.

"About this, I think I have news for you. I think Metro Man's still alive…" she said.

"What? But the skeleton-" the blue villain began, as shocked as she was.

"I know. But I talked to few friends of mine; a pyrotechnic, a coroner and a detective. I told them the whole situation and they said it was very unnatural, even if Wayne was an alien, like you."

"How do we find out?" He took his hands off her shoulders, even if he wanted to do the complete opposite. Work now. Fun later.

"I'll take you to his hideout."

Whilst they drove, she picked up the Titan topic again.

"You gave him his powers, can't you take them back?"

"I can't. I left the defuser gun in the invisible car, and I forgot where it was when we went to your apartment." He massaged his temple. He should have made a note or something, but she was so distracting in that restaurant… and back at her apartment… _Ugh! Stupid brain! Stop that!_

"So can't we just go look for it?" Roxanne turned the wheel and they left town, driving somewhere near the cliffs.

"Good try, but it's somewhere near where Titan is now… And I don't want you to get close to him. You could get hurt. _And_ I sort of told him we're in relationship-"

"You did WHAT?" She hit the brakes without a warning, causing Megamind to fly forwards and hit the front window.

"OW! My _giant_ blue head!"

"Could you repeat what you just said?" Megamind was scared for his life when he faced Titan, but it was nowhere near facing an angry Roxanne. Now he was terrified!

"Well… I got angry, because he didn't want to be the hero and wanted to actually side with me! It was unforgivable; you should have seen that picture! Gross! Green was never my color! And the glasses, come on! So I just told him that I was his 'Space Dad', and the thing with us just popped out on its own." The last few words were a mere squeak; Roxanne now was fuming.

"Megamind, just because I said I loved you, doesn't mean you can stop using your brain! You just announced our relationship to probably the most dangerous guy in the history of Metro City!"

"And a few bystanders after leaving you apartment…" He tried to escape her eyes; maybe he could try turning into a fly or something, if it would save his life.

"Why did you…? UGH!" She kicked the van doors open and slammed them shut after getting out the car. "Were HERE!" she yelled.

He quietly followed her, deep in thought. She would make a wonderful Evil Queen. Smart, beautiful… and scary. Very, _very_ scary. Finally his gaze left her and he saw the most unexpected sight. His old _shool_ .

"After so many years, I'm back." He stared at the old building with a melancholy expression.

They entered the former _Lil' Gifted School for Lil' Gifted Children_. As they walked along the underground corridor, Roxanne felt her anger slowly subside.

"You know, a little bit of apology would be nice."

"Yes it would be, but make it quick, we haven't much time." He ran to the doors, leaving her behind.

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know he was so sentimental," Megamind said, after seeing the inside of his former nemesis' hideout. Metro Man's previous outfits, dozens of photographs on the walls, and displays, too. "I remember when he was wearing that." He looked at one of the capes with a 'd'awww' expression on his face.

"We should focus on the situation, Megamind!"

"Yes, of course…" He tried to regain his demeanor, but he was still looking at the cape. It would hurt if he…

"Come at take a look at this."

"What is it? What did you find?" Megamind tripped over the table, but quickly got up immediately, excited like a five years old at Christmas. And he was wearing Metro Man's cape.

"Um…" Roxanne decided to ignore that and just go on with her discovery. "Look, there's ice cubes in this glass."

"Yes, that happens when you freeze water," Megamind stated as a matter of fact.

"I know, but they would have melted by now, unless my theory is correct!" Now she was excited.

"But this place looks a bit emp…" They heard a creak behind them. "…ty."

Roxanne and Megamind turned, and saw the back of a tall, dressed-in-white figure, who slowly revealed his face.

"Hey."

Good thing they were underground or their screams would have been heard in Metro City, no doubt.

"You're alive!" Roxanne could not believe her eyes; she was right! She was…even more pissed now than before! He better have some good explanation.

"You're alive…" Megamind didn't know if he should feel relived or not, but he still had doubts.

"I'm alive…" Wayne felt a little bit ashamed. He knew they would eventually find him, but still, this wasn't the best situation to be in. Especially when he saw Roxanne's expression. Dear God, he was _sooo_ dead…

"Are you a ghost? Speak, apparition." Megamind touched Metro Man's cheek with disbelief; that was a hallucination, right?

"_Waaaayne_." Roxanne's lips pressed into a thin line, her arms crossed and irritation quite visible. "I hope you have a really good explanation."

The tall man gulped; she was worse than his mother. He looked at the two closest people to him and sighed heavily.

"Okay. Okay, okay. I guess you deserve the truth..."

One story and one display of female anger later, Roxanne and Megamind were outside Wayne's hideout.

"Who needs him, anyway! We can defeat Titan ourselves." Roxanne was still huffing and puffing. _The nerve of him!_ "Let's just go back to the Evil Lair, grab some laser guns, hold them sideways and go all gangsta on him!"

But Megamind was somewhere else. His eyes were distant, disoriented, and he was deep in thoughts. This wasn't something he could handle.

"Roxanne…" he said quietly. "All my life I was the villain. I don't get 'happily ever after's; no happy ending for me. So how am I supposed to beat him? Do you seriously think that people would accept me just because I randomly save the day once? After all those years? Just look at me!" He took the cape off and let it slide down, and he stood in front of her with his hands pointing at his face. "I'm a freak to them! An alien; someone they're forced to live with in the same city. I'm like an uninvited guest who's barely tolerated just because I have nowhere else to go. Is this what they would like to see as their hero? A blue failure? Because I seriously doubt that."

She watched him, knowing exactly what he was talking about, and it hurt her to think how he must have felt for all those years.

"I accepted you. You're the one I want." She took one of his hands in her own and pulled the glove off like the night before, touching his skin. He winced; this was not a good thing now. He looked into her eyes.

"This morning I thought I would care about what people would think about us, but I was wrong. I love you; the fact that your skin is blue, your head oversized and the fact that sometimes you act before thinking. You're not different, you're unique. One of a kind, and special in the best way possible. And the thing about being hero? Do you want to be one for them or for me? Megamind, you've created Titan, we need to somehow bring him down." Her grasp on his hand was strong, reassuring, and made her point clearer as she placed her other hand on his cheek. "Trust me. We can do it."

"We?" He felt dizzy. What was she suggesting?


End file.
